Moonless Nights
by Beautiful-Dryads
Summary: With all the heartbreaks and the love draining downhill, what will happen when both sides take an interest in her light and dark side. Warnings Noah!Allen Fem!Allen and animal abuse
1. Prologue

**A Few Things you Need to Know **

**I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters Katsura Hoshino does; in this story there are a couple of warnings that everybody need to know. This fanfiction has a gender bend of Allen which means Allen is a female another warning Allen is going to be Noah at a very young age like ten or twelve something like that and I think some bad grammar and spelling, and Allen will be called Red for a couple of chapters or just this chapter it really depends; oh and one more thing all of the exorcist are going to be children. Also I'll love all of your opinions and take them to heart; anyway I'm just going to shut up and go on with my life**

**Sincerely Beautiful-Dryads**

* * *

><p>Moonless Nights<p>

_Prologue- Allen/Red Walker_

* * *

><p><em>On a coldness night there was a little girl walking on the soundless pavement; laughter echoed through the alleyways with the following scream of agony. The little girl turned around to the sound of screams and laughter; the small girl picked up her pace rushing to get home as fast as she possible could. The sounds of laughter came closer and louder; her heart pounding picking up her pace to a point she was now running for dear life. Shoes pounding making sound at every step she makes; with what she didn't know there was a man flying with a pink umbrella with a pumpkin top. The man has a wide smile that will split his face into two and a belly as round to fit his reputation. <em>

_The young girl was still running you're her dear life, the girl tripped and fall landing on her hands. Blood dripped from her hands onto the pavement. The girl looked up to find a man standing in front of her then~_

"Mana I'm tired of this story it's the extract same villain in very story; he getting kind of boring if you know what I mean." Red sat on the bed making her last comment to her adoptive father.

"Well I guess its bedtime if you are tired of your bedtime stories." Mana stood up from his stool walked over to Red's bed to tuck her in bed. "Get some sleep we have a long road ahead, I don't want you to fall asleep like last time."

"Okay, goodnight Mana." With that Red fell asleep waiting for the next sunrise to begin.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Red awoken as the sunlight of the new sun rose from its spot it once came; Red flipped off the bed letting her blanket slid off her body. Mana came in with a big bucket of clean water, "Alright Red it's time for your bath; now take off your clothes and get in the tub."

"Okay, but I'm only going to take off my clothing only if you get out of the tent and let me get in the tub first if you don't mind please." Mana sigh a low 'alright' and got out of the tent with soundless footsteps.

Red hopped over to the tub and took off every piece of clothing she had on, and cannonball into the tub of water. "Mana I'm in the tub now come on in."

Mana stepped in, and got on his knees starting to wash Red's red hair. "Mana, are those stories you tell me are real; is there really such a thing that's calls itself an akuma is there really someone who is called the Millennium Earl."

"Now Red don't get ahead of yourself; like I said those stories are just plain old fantasy. They are just stories that pop up in my mind."

Then you have a very strong imagination to think up those kinds of stories; since now we are talking about stories what are exorcists and innocence." Red looked up to see Mana still washing her hair; Mana was still thinking the appropriate answer to Red's question.

"Well let's just say that I got a feeling you'll be fighting one of them soon." Red looked at Mana with a confused face.

"What do you mean by that Mana?" Mana grabbed the nearby towel, and carried Red out of the tub wrapping the towel around her body. "Mana what does that mean I'll be fighting one of them soon?" Red turned to face Mana.

"You'll find out in the later future; now go get dressed we have a long road ahead of us." Red nodded, and watched Mana picked up the tub of water leaving the tent.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Red was about to walk out of the tent when Allen came jumping on her small body making her fall to the floor with a thud; Allen was up and at it licking Red's face clean. "Allen! I missed you too also I just got clean; so please get off you're a bit." Allen obeyed getting off of the girl's body and going in circles chasing its tail.

"Red have you seen my hat I can't find it anywhere." Red climbed on a stool getting the top hat off the dresser, and sighed.

"Do you really have to go; it's not going to be the same without you Mana." Mana ruffled Red's hair, and gave her a hug.

"Red what did I always tell you," Red looked at Mana with a pouty look in her eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me all sorts of things. I got no clue which phase you're talking about." Mana stopped hugging her, and pointed where her heart was located.

"I'll always be in this very place that I will be in; remember that Red." Red looked at Mana, and smiled then looked around. Red looked back at Mana.

"Mana where is Allen he was just here a moment ago; do you know where he had gotten to?" Mana was looking around wondering the same question; in the faint background they heard a yelp of agony. "Mana that sounded like Allen; we should see what's going on.

Mana nodded got out of the tent with Red following; they heard a yelp of agony yet again. Mana and Red turned a corner; they saw Allen lying lifeless on the ground blood bleed out from wounds that didn't even matter anymore. The clown was still kicking, bashing Allen saying he was better than the dog.

Mana ran up to the man and punched the clown who was a fool to begin with; Red went up to the dog tears streaming down her face she moved two fingers to Allen's neck trying to find a pulse. Finding out that the dog died Red pulled the now died dog into a soft embrace.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Mana and Red sat by Allen's grave; the clown was long gone inside tent getting ready for the last show of the day. Red looked at Mana; he was the happy clown who had loved her for being who she was propose to be, but now he's the sad clown looking at the grave of his best friend. "Mana, are you alright; cause of what just happen it was a little rough." Mana ruffled her hair trying to cheer her up as she is to him.

"It's alright Red this happens all the time; eventfully everybody die ether from old age or from murder and suicide cases. So don't worry this stuff happens every single day it happens." Red looked at Mana then back to the grave.

"Okay I propose your right." Red smiled and looked up at the nearby tree finding a bright golden bird fly away.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Mana packed up his last suitcase carrying it the carriage with the rest of his belongings; Red sighed knowing she will be alone yet again. Mana looked at Red giving her a caring smile; Mana walked up to Red ruffling the snowfall out of her hair. "Red, do you what day it is?" Red gave a nod then answered.

"Of course I know that today is; it's December twenty-fifth also known as Christmas." Mana nodded then smiled.

"Yes, I even got a present for you." Red looked at him thinking where he got the money to give her a gift.

"But, Mana where on earth did you even get the money to give me a gift; since now you mention it I don't have anything to give you I'm sorry." Mana smiled then laughed a little awhile.

"Well this gift doesn't cost anything; well it does cost your approval. Red do you mind if I adopt you; now remember you don't have to approve~" Mana was cut off when Red hugged him, and was crying on his shoulder till she was able to answer.

"Yes I do approve your gift Mana!" Red said still crying; Mana was rubbing her back till she stopped.

"Now Red you can change your name if you want too; I'm not saying you should its really is your own choice." Red stopped, and thinking about the idea; it took her awhile to think about then came up with the answer.

"I want my name to be Allen if you don't mind."

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks for Reading<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Some Things You Need To Know**

* * *

><p><strong>I have some warnings with this chapter and maybe the rest of the chapter; we all know this is a gender bend of Allen, and a Noah Allen. It may have some grammar and spelling problems because I'm not a professional writer that wrote <strong>**The Hunger Games**** or whatever kids my age reads nowadays. So please enjoy and have a wonderful day.**

** Sincerely Beautiful-Dryads**

* * *

><p>Moonless Nights<p>

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Allen woke up when the sunrise hit her eyes; rubbing them softly she turned to the driver that was Mana. She yawned looking at her surroundings; releasing there is nothing expect for dry lands, and tumbleweeds. "Mana where are we going, and how long I've been asleep?" Allen looked over Mana hat ignoring the entire luggage, and suitcases that she was sleeping on; up ahead Allen saw an upcoming town approaching.<p>

"We are heading your that town ahead; do you see it." Allen got up and climbed to the seat right next to the driver's seat; Allen nodded seeing the approaching city coming closer, and closer. Mana looked at Allen for a bit before turning back to the road, "what's wrong Allen you're awfully quiet; what happen to the loud happy you."

Allen just shrugged feeling a shiver up her spine; something was really off about this town. "I don't know why, but this town it seems a bit off don't you think." Mana just chuckled and ruffled Allen's still short red hair.

"Allen, don't worry so much; I've been to this city all the time till I met you, and besides the population in that town is below one-thousand; so don't freak out all that much." Allen nodded still worrying why the town was creeping up her back. Allen just ignoring the intense feeling climbing to the back of the carriage to find her over sized oven mitt; Allen sighed, climbing back to the driver's seat catching a green light reflecting off her eye.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

The carriage finally stopped as they reached their destination; Mana and Allen finished moving their luggage inside the hotel room they were staying in for a month or two. Allen looked around the hotel room; it was a spacious room with hardwood floors, and with white wallpaper all round the apartment. "Mana, I saw something outside of the city can I go pick it up." Mana turned and shrugged then nodded.

"Okay, but Allen you have to careful out there; we got no idea what kind of dangers that is lurking out there. Oh, and be home before sun fall." Allen nodded grabbing her coat along with her shoes; with all the acquirements that are needed on she walked outside.

Allen reached the city limits; walking out to the open for anyone to see. Catching the same green light in her eye; she walked toward the shiny object. Getting closer to the green light the object was lying by a half died tree; it was doing a horrible job of hiding if it was doing. Allen picked up the shiny green object; there was two gears imbedded together that formed an 'X', and it seemed it was protecting something that inside.

'That's weird' Allen thought "why do I have a sudden feeling to crush it."

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Allen was now in the city limits making her way through town; finally reaching her destination she walked to the hotel room that she was staying in. Allen was closing in on the hotel room door; holding the shiny green object with the oversized oven mitt covering her deformed hand. Allen reached for the door knob turning it slightly, and pushed it and opened the door fully.

Allen walked into the room seeing it all decorated with wall hangings, and floor lamps along with a couple of plants. Mana was in the kitchen cooking dinner for him, and for Allen's huge appetite; Mana saw Allen through the door holding something in her hand. "Watch you holding in your hand, sweetie." Allen looked at him, and placed the shiny green object on the nightstand taking off her oven mitt.

"I don't know what it is; I found by a tree that was near a dead tree. It was trying to find under a rock, but it was doing a horrible job." Mana laughed at her words, and took the pot off the stove. "What are we having for dinner Mana?" Allen walked into the kitchen smelling up some spices aria.

"We are just having some autumn soup; Allen do you be kind enough to grab five bowls." Allen nodded going towards the cupboards grabbing five bowls doing what she was told; placing the bowls on the counter by Mana. Walking to the nightstand where she put the shiny green object picking once again; carrying it to the table placing it in the center.

Mana walked in with the five bowls on a platter; placing the platter on the table setting the bowls down. Mana looked up seeing the shiny green object in the center of the table; remembering that he saw it somewhere. "Do you know what it is Mana?" Mana shrugged an 'I don't know' sitting down in his chair.

"Allen sit down and eat your dinner, after that we'll give you a bath, and put you in bed after that." Allen nodded as she already got used to the routine the past few weeks since she has been adopted.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Allen was now soaked in the middle of her room going through the drawers finding her pajamas. Fully clothed Allen went out of her room; finding Mana asking him to read her a bedtime story.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you Enjoy<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own D. Gray Man or the characters Katsura Hoshino does**

* * *

><p>Moonless Nights<p>

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><em>He was young sitting on the branches of the tree talking to the wind blowing through the trees; all he talked was thinking was how thirsty he was talking, but was too lazy to go inside. Near the tree was a farmhouse walking inside was a women staring out the only window in the kitchen; she heard a thud coming from the other room a child was standing by the doorway.<em>

_'What is the wind saying?' The young boy sitting on the tree branch turned his head to look at the older women._

_'What are you talking about?' The young boy turned his head so he was no longer looking at the order women. _

_'Nothing, it looked like you were talking to it the wind I mean.' She looked at the young boy then sighed, 'weirdness runs in the family you know.' The boy felt a sweat drop coming, 'look at you were talking to the wind silly.'_

_The young boy looked at the order women's face noticing dark circles under her eyes, 'she has been looking him since the incident.' The order women walked up to the tree her arm rising, and touching the tree. 'Mother' the boy said with his head down. _

_ 'Yes, what is it darling.' The order women said with her eyes closed and a smile on her face._

_ 'Will Mana ever wake up; cause uncle said he'll never wake up nor become an adult~' The young boy was cut off when he heard ruffling under the order women's dress._

_ 'Darling Mana is~' the order women was also cut off by a young boy popped out of her dress. Saying 'I'm alright, so don't worry anymore.'_

Allen woke up with her body clenched in sweat, and panting for breath; Allen reached down, and grabbed her covers throwing it off her body walking up to the bathroom. She immediately turned the shower to nice temperature, and stepped in.

After a full twenty minutes Allen finally stepped out into the foggy bathroom, and walked towards the sink washing her face. She then tried to look at herself in the mirror, but it was too foggy with her normal looking hand she wiped off the steamed water off her mirror.

Allen thought her mind was playing tricks on her as she saw seven crosses in her forehead it was a little darker then her pale skin; she raised her hand to touch the crosses, she immediately pulled her hand away when they disappeared. She let it all go believing that were mind was just playing tricks.

Allen was putting the last piece of garment in, and ran outside of her room to the living room where Mana is most likely would be.

As Allen predict Mana was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper; Allen walked up to him, and sat next to him. "What article are you reading Mana?" Mana looked away from his newspaper, and smiled at Allen.

"None of your concern Allen it's about adults understand." Allen nodded understanding Mana's words, and hopped off the couch heading towards the kitchen. Heading towards the cupboards to grab five or more bowls or her monstrous appetite; Allen went to the table once all her bowls were full.

"Allen?" From here she was sitting Allen looked up with a mouth full of oatmeal mush. "I'm going to the store do you want to go with me when you are finished eating?" Allen nodded her head as a sign to her saying yes.

Mana, and Allen putting their coats on, and open the door that lead to the outside world. Once they made it to the outside world they started walked down the lane towards the grocery store.

They reached their destination, and walked inside the nearly dim lights of the store; Mana gave Allen one dollar telling her to get anything in that price range while he waits outside. Allen got what she wanted meeting Mana outside.

Mana looked down to meet Allen's face looking up at him, "Allen would you like to learn something new." Allen looked at him, nodded an invention meaning a yes for him to go on.

Mana grabbed Allen hand taking the both of them to a nearby park; they reached the gates of Danilova Park. Allen watched Mana grabbed two sticks, and handed one to her; Mana sat on the ground Allen following after him sitting a couple of inches away from him, then Mana spoke again. "It's time for a little lesson Allen." Allen put up a pouty face knowing it's popularly going to be math, till Mana spoke up.

"Don't worry it's not math," Mana said as though he read Allen's mind. "We are going to make up our own language in the process I'm going to write down the lettering and tell you what they are; so tomorrow you'll have quiz on the lettering that you learn today." Allen looked at him thinking he was crazy.

"Its will okay if you don't remember them all, so want do you say want to give it a shot." Allen was looking down to the snow on the streets, and then nodded a 'yes'.

They spent the whole day like this Mana writing random lines and dots, and having Allen guessing them in the English language. Allen didn't want to admit it, but it was fun.

After guessing the last remaining of the alphabet Mana said it was time to go because of nightfall. Allen nodded not wanting to go anywhere, but being a good little girl is still obeying Mana's wishes to the fullest.

Once they made it back to the hotel room Mana bathed Allen, and got her dressed for her upcoming rest. Allen climbed on the bed letting Mana tuck her in the thick layered covers on the bed. Mana got up to leave, but Allen quickly reached out grabbing Mana's sleeve; Mana turned facing Allen looking at her with caring eyes till Allen spoke up. "Don't you mind telling me a bedtime story; the ones with the exorcist, innocence and such." Mana nodded grabbing a nearby chair, and started telling a story letting his words put Allen to rest till sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped You Enjoyed <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own D. Gray-Man or the characters Katsura Hoshino does, also bad spelling, and grammar **

**Also something I think you guys need to know I'll be moving on March 28th so I'll not be posting a lot during that time frame cause of lack of internet. Any who hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Moonless Nights<p>

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><em>Allen POV<em>

* * *

><p>It's been about three weeks or so since we left that town in the middle of nowhere, and now heading to somewhere new; I was a little disappointed about it too because I met this girl who was a couple years older than me. We will have conversions we will play in Danilova Park; before the day we left I gave her a bracelet that I made from the green, glowing object, stone whatever it was. The girl expected the gift and put it in her pocket; the girl had dark blue spiky hair, and violet eyes she was nice also sadistic, but nice.<p>

When I had to leave the girl didn't show up in our usual spot in Danilova Park, and that was the day we left. It was strange how we left Mana went on, and on about how they found us, by look on his face I can tell he was worried about something. The worst part is he didn't even tell me what it was about either; talk about other dramatic, but yet again I can't blame him he is a clown after all.

He still won't tell me what's going on even though we were out of the town since three weeks ago sometimes I wonder what's have him tried up in a knot; I turned around to face Mana who was facing the dirt road. This isn't like him what's got him so overwrought; I hope it isn't fear.

"Mana, are you okay you haven't talked to since well you know three weeks ago when we left that town." Mana stopped dead in his tracks; stopping the horses along with the carriage. He turned his head to face Allen then just ruffled her hair, and smiled.

"Allen you know I'm not mad at you it just I don't want you to leave not just yet; you may not understand but you will soon. Now getting off this topic is there anything that's causing you any pain, and I don't care what you say I just need to know." Allen stopped and thought about it for a bit then spoke.

"Now that you mentioned it about four weeks I think that's when it happened, but when I was in the bathroom I felt a tender feeling on my forehead when I looked at myself in the mirror, and found that I had seven crosses on my forehead; I thought it was a trick my brain put on me." Allen stopped to felt out a breath she was holding in for a bit then continued, "It turned out I was right cause they disappeared after awhile; I hate illusions."

Mana laughed, and started to make the horses move to push the carriage; Allen almost fall off by the force that Mana had used but didn't care she was just glad that Mana her adoptive father had finally talked to her.

They finally had reached the city that Mana had intended they unloaded the bags, and luggage into the house that Mana had bought years back when his brother was still alive. I wonder what Mana's brother looks like, Mana never did really tell me or showed a painted picture of him.

Snapping out the thoughts, Mana called Allen to be inside to help move furniture around. Obeying her father's orders she did just that.

When Allen walked up to the door, and reached for the door knob then twist it to open the door. Inside was a hallway, two empty rooms, and a kitchen with boxes on the counters. "Wow, Mana this house is ridiculously huge! Why haven't you told me about this place?" Mana chuckled at Allen's wide-eyed expression then answered her question.

"The reason why I haven't told you about my old house is because I hate to brag, you know that Allen." All that Allen did was nod still stuck in her wide-eyed expression. Mana sighed looking at Allen who was running to the window to look at the landscape. "Allen I'm going out for a bit, so go play outside still I get back alright." Allen nodded, putting on her shoes running towards the door that lead to the wheat fields.

I don't get this is the place I saw in my dreams; it has the same tree, the same house just like the one in my dreams. Looking over my shoulder, I saw rope, and a broken piece of wood then something that caught my eye. A golden glow that matches the sunset, it has a tail, wings, and a cross assembled across its face.

"Hello little guy, are you loss." The golden ball nuzzled into the ground, pretending it didn't hear anything. "What's the matter I don't bite, you can trust me. My name is Allen. What's yours?" The golden ball attempted to fly off, but before it can happen Allen grabbed its tail.

The golden ball turned to look at Allen's face; it leaned closer to get a better look. Before anything else could happen Allen heard a voice _'timcanpy.' _

Still holding on to the tail that belonged to the golden ball, Allen looked around to see who was talking to her. Nobody, a name spilled from her tongue.

"Neah." The golden ball immediately nuzzled into Allen's neck, Allen didn't get it any of it. Was she going insane, who is Neah.

A whistle was heard, and the golden ball flew towards the sound that was just made. Allen turned her head to spot a man with long red hair, and wearing a mask on the left side of his face. He smirked and walked away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own -Man or the characters Katsura Hoshino does**

Moonless Nights

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>I'm scared, hearing things, seeing things, is this reality I don't even know what that is anymore. A slight tap on the shoulder making Allen to get out of her thoughts, Mana was standing there wondering that the matter with her. Without a word coming out of Allen's mouth she hugged Mana, her hand clenched Mana's trench coat, letting all her tears to come out. Mana rubbed circles on her back wondering what's was getting in her mind, he hoped it wasn't anything terrible. Allen hiccupped then backed away from her adoptive father, counting to ten then sighed. "I'm sorry for doing that Mana, just broke a couple of tears nothing to worry about." Before Mana could anything about Allen run into the house, he had prayed ever since he first met her that this will never happen.<p>

"Allen?" Mana asked throughout the old cottage downstairs and upstairs. Giving up he decided to sit down on the couch to relax, once he sat down he heard a small yelp coming from underneath the couch. "Ouch!" Allen came out from underneath the couch, covered in dust bunnies she sneezed. Mana leaned forward to stare at Allen who just popped out from the dust bunnies den; Mana chuckled and grabbed Allen under the armpits pulling her onto his lap. "Now my little Allen what were you doing down there, playing with those bunnies can really get you dirty." Allen cheeks puffed out turning a bit purple running out of air. Allen practically yelled at Mana by making that statement, all that Mana did was chuckled at her mischief.

"C'mon lets go to the Park before supper time comes." Allen nodded in agreement, jumping off Mana's lap to put on her 'proper' garments on. Halfway to Park Mana stopped by a shoe salesman, telling Allen she can go to the Park and I'll meet you when I'm finished. Allen nodded giving him an understanding of what he had just said. Allen was now at the entrance of the park, it was an arch as Allen recalls it. It had a sign imbedded into the arch; the name of the park is Lion's Park. Inside of the park it has three sets of playground equipment; all three had different colours and designs.

Allen walked up to the playground that was red and white with a funky design of twists and turns. When Allen turned around finding other children at her age, there were running around, screaming for no parent reason. Allen walked up to a nearby bench; it was red and white just like the playground she was just at a moment. All of sudden Allen was knocked on the cement ground, she whimpered in total shock at what just happened. Allen was about to get up before a hand got into her view, accepting the hand that had came out of nowhere.

"Sorry about that, I was just not looking where was I going. Any who I know we just met and all, but my name is Deak it's a pleasure to apply your acquaintance." All Allen did was stay there speechless at the young man who called himself Deak; he had bright red hair, an eye patch and a poncho sweater hanging loosely around his shoulders. Allen snapped out of her thoughts as he spoke once again. "I'm sorry to intrude on your countless thinking, but what is your name?" Allen blinked then snapped at of it realizing this is the first time talking to a boy other than Mana.

"My name is Allen; I-it's nice to meet you." Allen strutted out, realizing out how pathetic she had just sounded she blushed in embarrassment. The guy she known as Deak plastered a cheesy smile on his face.

"Blushing now are we, I didn't you were gay if I would found out earlier I wouldn't make you blush like this." Deak continue on his blabbering about the word gay whatever that means Allen had no clue. Allen ignored at the statement which she guessed it was an insult. Allen opened her mouth to say something, and then someone brutally interrupted her, a whole crowd screamed. There were standing in a circle some were still screaming, some stopped and started talking some nonsense.

"Oh shit, sorry but I've got to go." Deak ran the other way, away from the crowd of people that were all standing in a circle. There was a wrecked carriage, and a horse that was on an urge of death. Blood was mixed in with the bricks of the buildings and with the stones of the road; blood was flowing in the gutter way into the sewage system making sound which time the blood was making contact with the water underground.

Allen curiosity got to the better of and ran to the crowd of people, she mentally thanked god for being so short and easily went through their legs. The moment she made to the front, she just wanted to scream wanting it to be a night terror. She remembered the hat, coat even his long hair.

"Mana!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that I didn't update for awhile, I've just been distracted and that's all. Any who thank you for reading.<strong>

**Hope you all luck.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own D. Gray-Man or the characters Katsura Hoshino does, also bad spelling, and grammar**

Moonless Nights

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>"Mana!" Allen called his name once she figured out who was lying in the pool of cooper smelling liquid. It was enough to make her go insane, seeing it pour out of his body like it was water pouring into a glass. It felt so wrong to see the one she loved drift away like this, without thinking Allen rushed into the scene towards Mana. She ignored all protests the crowd made, she knelled down shaking Mana's body pleading for him to wake up. Mana finally responds by grabbing Allen's arm, he mumbled something that Allen didn't seem to catch them let go her arm. His last words were not heard.<p>

It's been three weeks since the day Mana died, Allen didn't even want to visit his grave. All she wanted to do go somewhere far, far away from this ghost town, since everybody left the town after Mana's death has been official. Ever since that day she was alone yet again, bad luck always seem to love her company no matter where she goes.

"What's the fucking point anyway, life is just there till you go fucking insane." Words came out of Allen's mouth for no reason at all; curses left her mouth some left and right. She walked towards a wall and kicked it senseless, Allen kicked it one more time and created a hole that she can fit trough. The bricks that fell disappeared into thin air; her eyes went wide looking for the bricks that had just disappeared.

"Bloody hell!" Allen yelled the top of her lungs out, she turned the around to walk away from the incident that just happen. Allen walked at the end of the street; she stopped when a snap of a twig was heard along with footsteps pounding onto the concrete below.

Allen took a few steps back, turned her heel then ran towards the house that Mana and she stayed at. She was half way till she bumped into something that seemed to be round and squishy, when she decided to look up she saw the most inhuman person she ever saw. He had elf like ears, a big grin that had to two feet big in length which she was starting to freak out over the fact that he looked like something that came out of a horror story.

She slowly walked away from the propose monster, when it spoke the thing didn't even move its mouth to speak. "Now, now what's the matter youngling?"

_Youngling, _who does this thing think she was. This disgusting parasite came along for who knows what and calls her whatever it pleases. "Who are you?"

"Why, I thought you never ask. I was given a name that I've grown attached to and that name is Millennium Earl, and I came here looking for you Allen." Allen looked at him with a confused expression that came across her face.

"What?" Allen said with the most concerned for her well being, and confusing in the way of sounding. The Earl looked at her trough his round glasses like he was staring right into her soul.

"Like what I've said, I've been looking for you. It also took me awhile too so I heard that somebody you used to love had died." Allen looked at him wondering how he got that kind of information.

"How do you know about that," Allen asked curiosity filled her mind. Staring at man who had suddenly disappeared into thin air just like the bricks did, she then felt something poke her on the shoulder. She turned around to find a girl about her age who looked strangely familiar; she had short spiky hair that was dark blue.

"Hi there Allen it's been awhile since we last saw each other, about we go and catch up on what happened ever since you left me behind." Allen looked at her then she remembered who she was, she was that girl named Rhode if Allen remembered, but somehow she looks different.

"Umm, hi your name is Rhode right." Rhode smiled then hug Allen in the most bone crashing hug she had ever revived. A minute later Rhode finally let go and mention something about a graveyard she wanted to visit and that Allen should come along with her. "Umm, I don't know Rhode. I've actually been avoiding that kind of place."

No matter what Allen said Rhode grabbed Allen by the wrist and pulled her all the way to the graveyard entrance, they stood there like there were waiting something to happen but nothing did. Rhode let go of Allen's hand and pointed at a grave that was on top of a hill nearby a dead looking tree. "There, let's go visit that one. C'mon Allen," Rhode said with the happiness that seemed to be a bit too much.

Allen was being pulled by the wrist yet again up the hill that was Rhode's destination, once at the top Rhode stopped pulling and looked at the grave which said 'Mana Walker' on it. When Allen saw who it was she trenched, she didn't want to move or even speak at that matter, Rhode turned and looked at her she noticed the look of fear. Rhode nodded as if Allen was talking to her, she said that she'll be back and disappeared behind a tree.

Allen was pretty sure she was in some jacked up dream and needed to wake up soon, to make time past she walked to the dead tree and sat down letting her back rest against the bark. She looked at Mana's grave; tears were forming in her eyes remembering the he died. Allen buried her head into her hands, holding back her tears trying hard to forget.

"There you are I've been looking for you." Allen looked up to find The Millennium Earl staring back at her. Allen scrunched up her nose before speaking.

"Well if haven't disappeared backed there you wouldn't have to find me all over again." Allen stated out the fact that he was just being an idiot. The Earl changed his expression from being joyful to serious, which was a changed in his aura.

"Anyway the reason I've been searching for you is because of one reason, and that reason is because I have a contact for you little youngling." Allen snapped at the name _youngling_, she hated being called young even though it was true.

"Please don't call me that it disturbs Me." Snapped Allen making The Earl backing a couple steps away from her.

"Well umm, okay what do you want to be called youngling?" Once again Allen snapped sending an evil aura towards The Earl, but it was quite oblivious of it. Allen sighed closing her eyes, ignoring The Earl completely.

"Just call me Allen okay; anyway you said something about a contract for me." The Earl nodded making his grin even bigger if it was possible.

"Yes, yes I do. You see the real reason I've came here is to have you sign a contract, this contract has one reason and that reason is to make the one you have loved to walk this earth again!" Allen went wide-eyed and looked at The Earl then at Mana's grave; somehow all of this seems strangely familiar.

"That-That's impossible, the dead cannot be brought back to life even if I do make a contract before. I may want to see Mana again but I can't do that until I die." Allen chocked the last part out, she was close to tears this was one of the reasons why she didn't want to come her she'll just break down all over again.

The Millennium Earl started laughing the goofiest laugh she had ever heard, but it didn't cheer her up it only made her sadder for some reason she can hear crying in her mind but she can't cry physically. "You're a funny child, but my work is very true," he pulled a skeleton thing with a star on its forehead. "This is my very own creation, as you see here all you did to do is call your beloved name and he or she will be her in flesh and blood." Explained The Earl in the most cheerful voice that Allen could never imagine.

Allen stood up from her spot on the ground; she walked up to the skeleton and stopped only a meter away from it. She knows it was a bad idea it was screaming in her head, but she just want to see Mana's face again just one more time.

"Mana!" Allen yelled at the top of her lungs hoping Mana will hear; a lightning bolt came crashing down hitting the skeleton's head making it move with slow motion. The skeleton stopped moving and turned its head towards Allen's direction, making Allen freeze when it looked straight into Allen's eyes. "Man-Mana is that you?" Allen asked the skeleton.

The skeleton spoke loud that could shake the ground, "Allen, what have you done you've turned me into an akuma!" Allen didn't know what Mana was talking about, _akuma_ why does this all seem familiar to her. Laughing was heard from behind the skeleton, The Earl stepped out from the behind his eyes flashing with victory.

"Well looks like somebody was weak enough to actually create such an awful thing, kill her." There was no hesitation in his voice as he spoke to the skeleton, the skeleton moved it knife-like hand up and slashed across Allen's left eye letting the blood sweep out.

Allen covered her left eye with her right hand to at least stop the bleeding; she felt her left hand slightly jerk as the skeleton moved closer to her. Wires wrapped around her torso and arms to prevent her to move or get away, the skeleton moved closer pulling on the wires to making her fall to the ground with a trump. Tears were now leaking from Allen's sliver eyes it was barely noticeable, Allen turned her head to look at the skeleton there was something above its head. Chains were all around its body connecting to the skeleton below, bullets ran through the skull of the skeleton smashing the skull into pieces.

The chains burst and started forming into something that was more realistic; it turned into a person I thought I'll never see again _it was Mana_. He smiled and whispered three words; Allen burst into tears and covers her eyes so nobody can see them. All that she can hear was mumbling in the faint background; blood tickle down her fingers and the palms of her hand.

Her hands flew up to her forehand and hold onto it like it was going to break, Allen let scream of agony as more blood sweep out of her forehead. Two people came running towards her, but she felt like she was sinking then everything black.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 Thanks for Reading<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or the characters; they all belong to Katsura Hoshino, May have bad spelling and grammar.**

* * *

><p>Moonless Nights<p>

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>The graveyard was nowhere in sight and thoughts were going in and out, she got no idea where she was it was dark that if she took a step forward she could fall into a forever abyss. She still could hear voices, but they were mumbled all in she couldn't understand anything that was being said.<p>

Footsteps were the next thing she heard, it was coming from behind her then it stopped. Arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly making her stumble backwards falling onto somebody's chest. She then felt somebody petting her head making her calm, turning around the physical form that was behind her was now gone.

When she felt some type of liquid dripping from her face, she reached up to touch but something holds her wrist down keeping her from touching her forehead. _Go on ahead they are waiting for you, just walk foreword. _Without any further directions she walked foreword doing what she was told, the further she walked the brighter it become. She took one step and found herself in a room that she has never set eyes on before, but yet she felt like she belonged here. There was a white grand piano, a white loveseat with a mirror covering an entire wall other than that the whole room was pure white. Allen walked to the loveseat to have a time to sit and rest, to think what was proposing to happen next.

Allen turned her so she was now facing the mirror, but what she had saw wasn't her this girl had hair that was pure white and a scar slashed through her left eye. The scar started from the girl's forehead with an odd shape, an upside down star stopping at her left cheek. The weird thing about her was her skin it was an ashy gray with seven more scars on her forehead topping the scar that left past her left eye.

Allen carefully lifts herself off from the white loveseat and walked towards the mirror. She pressed her hand against the cold glass, without any warning Allen fell through the mirror making her fall into a dark never ending hole with whispers sang through her ears. _Wake up_.

Allen's eyes shot open to be greeted by a blood red ceiling with a golden crusted trim, as she shifted as she discovered that there was a heavy weight on her so much weight that she felt like she was being crushed. Allen heard a door opening, closing after then footsteps. She couldn't move to see who it was, her heart started pounding in her chest as she heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. She couldn't move to see who or what, her heart beat increased as she cannot see the 'thing' that was coming towards her.

She heard the 'thing' sigh as if it was thinking of what to say to her; as it spoke she now know that the 'thing' was a male with a low deep voice coming form his mouth. "I'm greatly sorry for doing this, but I had too. I already see that you've discovered that you cannot move, the reason for this is because the I cast on you to prevent moving. Any who let's get to the introductions already. I'm Adam Millennium, we've met before at the graveyard don't you remember Allen."

The events appeared inside Allen's mind, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Something warm wiped away her tears, the man that was beside her chanted something as she felt some of the weight lift off of her. Allen turned her head to see a man that maybe in his thirties; he was smiling softly at her as he decided to speak again that made Allen eyes wide.

_"Would you like to live her in the Kamelot estate Allen Walker?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being late I REALLY AM, but my Microsoft Word stopped working and it's been really hard for me. Any who Thanks for Reading I know its short but the next chapter will be longer promise.<strong>


End file.
